While I'm Out
by Electra Minos
Summary: Arthur is having dinner and Alfred is invited. He is in for a shock as Francis opens the door, he's in for a bigger one once he's left alone with him... YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

How many times had he had to do this? Alfred knew Arthur's cooking sucked. In his few years of independence he had learnt that. It normally came out burnt and tasteless. But he was Arthur's friend and had been invited to his for dinner, it was rude to decline and invitation to dinner. Thought there were times when he thought Arthur told him that just so he could use it on him later. As he approached the house, he could hear the fire alarm going off already. Sighing he knocked on the door.

"Can you get that?" Arthur's voice shouted over the bleeping of the alarm. Alfred expected him to be talking to one of his imaginary friends he loved so much, so he was very surprised when he saw who answered the door.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Francis asked. Alfred stood dumbfounded looking at the Frenchmen. What was he doing there? Surely Arthur hated him.

"I'm here for dinner. Arthur invited me." He said bluntly still confused.

"I see." Francis looked Alfred up and down. "I think I may enjoy this evening more now." He said with a seductive smile. Alfred didn't feel comfortable with Francis' last comment.

"Erm... Can I come in now?" He asked gingerly. Francis moved out of the way and Alfred entered the house. Francis closed the door behind him, looking at Alfred's butt. Oh the things he could do. Alfred started to make his way through the smoke coming from the kitchen. Pushing open the door he was forced to hit the deck and crawl in. The smoke alarm still blaring and was almost deafening.

"Who was it?" Arthur's voice came through the smoke.

"Me! Alfred!" Alfred shouted just as a fire extinguisher went off covering the room in foam. Francis watched the amusing sight of Alfred and Arthur being caked in wet white foam. The smoke cleared through an open window. The pair finally saw each other. Alfred just saw a pair of green eyes blinking back at him through the foam. He couldn't help but snigger as Arthur was a white blob in front of him. It wasn't long until the pair were laughing at the ridiculousness of their situation. Francis just watched his two friends laughing, he couldn't help but laugh as two blobs, one with green eyes the other with blue, rolling around on the floor in front of him. Though his gaze seemed to fix on America, watching the teen brush off the foam and clean himself up. Arthur was quick to follow re-emerging from the sea of foam.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't think I'll be able to serve that." Arthur said looking through the oven door. "I think I've over cooked it a bit." A bit? Alfred thought. Surely he couldn't be serious? All his food came out burnt to some degree. He went over and squatted next to him. Francis seemed to saunter through the kitchen and looked as well. The meal was... well nonexistent. Alfred could only make out a black shape in the oven. As he stood up he was sure something went across his butt. Alfred looked back at the innocent standing Francis, who was gazing out the window.

"Did you just...?" He started looking at Francis, feeling uncomfortable even being in the same room with him now. Francis turned to look at Alfred, that smirk on his face confirmed his answer and made him want to leave.

"Well it looks like I'll have to go and pick up some fish'n'chips from the corner. Will you two be okay here?" Arthur was already in the hall putting on his coat.

"I'll come with you!" Alfred called, edging away from Francis.

"Alfred I need you to stay here to keep an eye on Francis. I don't want him going through my room again." He shot a dangerous look to the Frenchman who returned an innocent expression.

"But..." Alfred started to protest.

"It's okay Alfred, you're a big nation now. You should be able to handle him." And on that note Arthur had done up his coat and shut the door behind him. Alfred ran to the window to watch the Brit walk down the pathway and off to the shops. He so wanted to follow him, normally he wouldn't mind being at his house. He had been there many times. But he had never been left alone with Francis. Alfred quickly turned to find Francis nearly nose to nose with him. He took a few deep breaths and looked Francis in the eye.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but can you please stop touching me..." His voice losing its volume as he stared at the Frenchmen. "... and invading my personal space..." His confidence failing him. Francis' blue eyes were putting him into a trance. He couldn't look away from them. A small smile started to form on Francis' face as the American was soon trembling in front of him. "...so just leave me alone."

"Aww... you worried what Arthur may think of you if..." Francis slipped a hand down Alfred's shirt. "You play around a bit with Moi?" Francis' voice was almost as sweet as honey. Alfred had flinched as he felt the strong fingers run down his chest. Arthur had never touched him like this and Francis was making the poor teen very uncomfortable. Alfred pushed him away and ran round to the other side of the room. Francis watched the terrified teen, eyeing him hungrily, like a wolf stalking his prey.

"Please Francis... just leave me alone." His voice trembling. What had happened to his courage he had to face Arthur? He had fought for his independence and won. But that was a clean fight. Two teams battling it out. But this was different. Francis didn't want Alfred's independence. He wanted something much darker than that. He wanted Alfred's body. He wanted to claim him as his own. He had no idea how to fight this battle and Francis he was sure, was very well versed in this form of battle. When he didn't know how to fight a foe, he knew what he had to do. Keeping his eye's on Francis he edged round the room, Francis watched him like a hawk. Alfred shuffled to the door, giving Francis one last glance he took off into the house.

"A game of cat and mouse Alfred... Then I will catch you." Francis volted the sofa and perused the American.

Where to go? He sprinted up the steps and along the landing, he could hear Francis going up the stairs two at a time. Panicking he ran into the nearest room and hid in the closet. Pulling it shut he tried to control his breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred waited in the dark, arms wrapped around his knees. Why the hell had Arthur left him alone with HIM? Surely he would of know he would try this! He panicked unsure of what was to come. He heard Francis' footsteps slowly and steadily creep towards. Each one closer and closer. Alfred tried to quiet down his breathing, he didn't want to give anything away. He heard Francis' voice again.

"Where are you little Alfred? You can't hide from me. I will find you." His voice in a soft sing song tone. Alfred shuddered as he heard the door being opened. The Frenchman looked around the room. A typical choice he thought. Alfred was cowering in Arthur's room, it was sweet in a way, he still looked for protection from him. But this time he knew Arthur wasn't going to be there. Francis closed the door quietly behind him. "I know you are in here, and you are not getting out of here without going through me." He locked the door behind him. The click seemed to echo through the room. The click sounded ten times louder to Alfred as he hid in the cupboard. Francis smiled, taking some very silent steps towards the cupboard. His hands gripping the handles to the doors. He pulled them open and smirked down at the American cowering at his feet. "Got you." He smirked, Alfred tried to scramble away from him but Francis gripped his collar and forced him out of his hiding place. Alfred let out a yelp as he was roughly dragged out of the safety of Arthur's cupboard. Francis held the boy close to his body, pinning Alfred's arms to his sides. He ran his lips along Alfred exposed neck, taking in his sweet aroma. He felt Alfred's toned body tensed against him in fear. Francis slipped his hands down to group the body butt. The second Alfred could move his hands, he pushed Francis away. Unfortunately Alfred stumbled back and fell onto Arthur's bed. He looked up and froze as the Frenchman climbed on top of him.

"Don't hurt me!" Alfred wailed. He opened his eyes to look up at Francis. Francis smiled softly to him.

"I wouldn't hurt you little Alfred." He said softly. Brushing his hand down Alfred's face. "I just want you to feel good." Francis lent down and brushed his lips against Alfred trembling neck. Alfred felt his face heat up. His heart was pounding in his chest, what was going on? He moved his hands to push Francis away again. Francis moved away as he was pushed, climbing off the terrified teen. Alfred sat up looking at him. He was sure he was going to...

"Why did you stop?" Alfred asked after the moments pause. Francis turned to him.

"Because you didn't want me to continue." He said plainly. Alfred looked back to the floor. He thought back to how he felt when Francis' lips ran across his neck, his hand down his face. His fear was in not understanding what the Frenchman was up to. He was sure Francis wouldn't stop and who knows what would of happened. Arthur had told him about Francis and warned him. Francis couldn't be trusted and only wanted to defile him. But... this didn't make any sense.

"But Arthur told me about you. I thought..." Alfred started. Francis started to chuckle. Alfred turned confused.

"That explains a lot." Francis tried to control himself. He noticed the teen looking completely puzzled. "I'm guessing Arthur told you lots of terrible stories about me."

"Yeah." Alfred said quietly.

"What did he say about me?" Francis asked.

"Erm... you sure you want to know." Alfred shuffled awkwardly, remembering some of the stories.

"Amuse me." Francis smiled to him. Alfred relaxed again, glad Francis wasn't angry at him.

"Arthur said that you were evil." Alfred started. "He said that you kept trying to force him into bed and... do stuff to him." Alfred blushed slightly at the idea of the subject.

"You mean sex." Francis said as if it was nothing. Alfred was clearly avoiding the word. It was only to be expected, Arthur avoided talking about sex as if it was the plague.

"Yeah... that." Alfred looked to the floor.

"I guess he made it out that sex is a dirty subject." Francis asked shuffling towards Alfred, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "One that should be avoided by any self respecting gentleman?"

"Yeah. He said it shouldn't be talked about outside the bedroom." Alfred had a touch of sadness in his voice. Realising he was really missing out.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Alfred." Francis said comfortingly. "I can teach you if you want?" Her purred in Alfred's ear. Alfred blushed again.

"But but... Arthur said it should..." He stammered.

"Oui... and where are we?" Francis asked. Alfred looked around and felt himself becoming more nervous. Remembering that they were in Arthur's bedroom.

"I'm not sure about this." Alfred's voice quivered. Francis recognized his uncertainty.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything you don't want to do. I'll just teach you what Arthur didn't." Francis looked into Alfred's eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay." Alfred gulped trying to summon up the courage to go through with this.

"First thing you need to do is lie down and relax." Francis moved and gently pushed Alfred back down on the bed. This time Alfred went slowly, easing down to the bed. Francis looked at the American now sprawled out in front of him. His light blond hair messed, his blue eyes looking up to him, that rosy tint on his cheeks. He was too cute for his own good.

"What's next?" Alfred asked as his managed to control his nerves. Francis smiled at the slight urgency for them to continue.

"Well. Next there is basic arousal. Touching and such." Francis moved so he was straddling Alfred. He gently moved his hands over Alfred's chest, testing to see what reactions he would get. Alfred tensed as Francis moved above him. He took in a sharp breath as he felt Francis' hands touch him, this time in a caring way. He started to feel more relaxed. Francis could feel this and saw those beautiful blue eyes close. He seemed to be at peace. Francis lent forwards just brushing his lips against his neck. Alfred felt a rush going through him, a feeling that he wanted more. His need happily met as he felt Francis kiss his neck softly. A soft moan escaped his lips, his back arching slightly. Francis smiled. "Are you enjoying this?" Francis whispered as he nibbled Alfred's ear.

"Yes." He gasped. "More please."

"Polite even in bed. He did teach you well." Francis slipped his hands down to undo his shirt. As he did so more moans escaped Alfred's mouth. Francis moved back and silenced the moans as he captured Alfred's lips. Slipping his tongue inside and exploring his mouth. There was a small battle over dominance but Alfred was quick to submit. Francis snuck on of his hands down Alfred bare chest towards his trousers. Francis' fingers nimbly undid his belt and felt Alfred's member was already hard. He inwardly smiled as he released it from his boxers, rubbing it gently. Alfred broke the kiss moaning more lustfully as pleasure surged through him. It didn't take long for Alfred to lose his trousers and his boxer as he lay on his front with Francis behind him.

"Francis..." Alfred mewled as Francis lubed up his member, preparing for the final bit of his lesson.

"It won't be long now. Just relax, but be prepared it may hurt at first." Francis said softly as he positioned himself at Alfred entrance.

"I'm ready." Alfred managed to say. Francis smiled and slowly moved inside him. Alfred whole body jolted as he cried out. Francis eased in and out of him, trying to control his own hormones. At this point he wanted to slam into the American's backside and pound him until he couldn't hold it any more. Going so slow was agony, but relishing every gasp, moan and whimper Alfred made. He could hold back for him. Francis set a slow and steady pace, Alfred couldn't believe what he was feeling. Why had Arthur told him this was wrong? He had never felt so good before in his life. Francis started to speed up his pace, making sure he didn't go too fast. Alfred moaned louder and louder, he couldn't hold it much longer. "Francis!" He cried out as he released over the sheets below him.

"Alfred!" Francis felt Alfred tighten around him, moaning is pleasure as he came inside the young American. They lay there panting for a while. Alfred trying to come to terms with what just happened to him. Francis started to clean himself up, wandering over to pick up Alfred's discarded clothing.

"Francis..." Alfred pulled himself up. "Could you teach me again some time?"

"Sure Alfred." Francis smiled. "But we need to get you back to being presentable." He chuckled.

"I'm back with the food. I'm sorry I was so long." Arthur apologized as he got in. "There was a really long cue and..." Arthur walked in to see Francis and Alfred sitting on the sofa, flicking through channels on the TV.

"Hey dude. You okay?" Alfred asked seeing Arthur had gone pale at the door.

"You two haven't done anything?" Arthur asked, sensing something was wrong.

"No. Why would we Arthur?" Francis asked smirking. That was all Arthur needed before he dropped the bags and sprinted upstairs. Francis and Alfred looked at each other.

"Do you think we should start running?" Alfred asked pulling out their meals from the bags.

"Hang on a moment." Francis said as his listened to Arthur's footsteps running across the landing. They heard a door open.

"FRANCIS! ALFRED!" Arthur shouted.

"Now we run." Francis said as the two bolted to the door.

"Thanks for the food dude!" Alfred shouted as he and Francis sprinted away from the house, down the path and out of the gate. They saw Arthur at his bedroom window. His face bright red.

"You better run! When I get my hands on you Francis!" He fumed.

"See you next time for dinner!" Francis called back as he and Alfred sprinted off. Maybe going to Arthur's for dinner wasn't such a bad idea after all. But he knew going to Francis' would be a lot more fun.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this story. I hope part two makes up for France's behaviour in part 1. I was rather anti-France when I started this story. I still have a love/hate view on him, but I do like writing him. Please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
